Fuel cells and fuel cell systems, such as, e.g., solid oxide fuel cell and solid oxide fuel cell systems remain an area of interest. Some existing systems have various shortcomings, drawbacks, and disadvantages relative to certain applications. Accordingly, there remains a need for further contributions in this area of technology.